


贫民窟.

by Carla_Gimlet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carla_Gimlet/pseuds/Carla_Gimlet
Summary: 如果帝国是一种必需品而剥削也是，我会试着去理解你.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	贫民窟.

1  
世纪之交的战事和情事变得模糊不清之后，他和他的英/格/兰终于可以共情了。美/利/坚认为这是一件值得垂泪的事情。他们从中央公园一路南下，穿过几个街区的蓝色出租公寓、门庭若市的证券公司和百货商场，马车向着百老汇飞驰，在曼哈顿和布鲁克林隔海相望的南端停止。他们下车步行走到Five Points*贫民窟，最终坐进桑树街某家糟糕酒吧的角落。美/国坐在窗边看外面的街景，整个城市的三流货色都在他旁边聚众买醉赌博。此时才下午四点，但天色已近昏暝，贫民窟的穴居上空聚集起危险的、寻欢作乐的气息，落魄的游民开始躁动，准备投身到夜晚的事业中去。一定是环境污染的原因，美/国想，否则现在他不会连半个太阳的影子都看不见——也不会连距离他两英尺的英/国脸上的表情都无法参透。

英/国神情烦躁地坐在他对面抽烟。那支烟斗的一侧用烫金花体镀上亚瑟.柯克兰的名字，金色扰动了他阴郁的绿眼睛，恰如其主人阴郁的性格一样，总是让旁人不知冷暖。你最好把它收起来，美/国小心地提醒他说，整个酒吧的人都在盯着你看。烟圈在他的嘴唇旁边飘散，裹挟麦芽酒混合西敏宫的陈腐气息，不知为何让美/国联想起伦敦的雾气。

你嫉妒了吗？英/国给了他一个怠慢的笑容。

“就算我把它收好，你的贫民窟子民们也不会放过我们的。”他瞟了一眼几个正在邻桌赌博的爱尔兰人，那些移民的口音无论在英/国还是美/国听来都粗俗而不入流。“我打包票，待会儿我们结了账，一出酒吧就会被抢。”

“我明明给你准备了合适的工装，可是你打死也不穿。我猜你大概除了西服就没穿过其他的东西。”

“那是因为你没什么见识，真的。”他说，“而且那种破衣烂衫的话，我还是宁愿被抢吧。”他衬衫的纽扣解到第三颗，锁骨下面挂着一只亮闪闪的金怀表。

“那么待会儿就算你被强盗堵在墙角，本hero也是不会救你的噢。”

英/国啧了一声，转过身叫老板给他拿一副扑克。那个小个子男人正躲在吧台后面跟一个放荡女人调情，听到英/国的呼唤之后拉开抽屉，弓着背在破烂的物什中翻找。爱尔兰人不怀好意地低下头，阴郁的茶色眼睛窥视着英/国，大概是在想什么样的人胆敢穿着这样品级的衣服和配饰，坐在Five Points贫民窟招摇。

纽约是一座割裂的城池。A divided city.从工业区的北面走到南面就像从天堂掉进地狱。富人区坐拥宽敞的街道，设计师精心为公园、教堂、游乐场布局，锃亮的马车在洋房之间穿梭。男人们穿着齐整的西装，绸缎领带压进V领毛衣的上缘，走近时能闻到古龙香水的气息；女人们留着时兴的庞巴度发型，用珍稀动物的皮毛包裹自己的身躯，羊绒裙摆之下裸露出双腿，手提包镶金镀银，一周七天不重样。他们出入剧院、百货商场和赌场，但从来不会走近那些轰鸣的工厂，也不会知道美国另一半的生命是在如何挣扎着存活。

在这个时代，一个国家有多强大，底层人民就活得有多惨，他们在贫民窟的入口处站定时英/国这样对他说。破败的、摇摇欲坠的低楼勉强称得上居所，混凝土和木板在劣质的钢铁架构上虚悬。没有下水道，没有市容保洁，人们只会把一切废弃物往街上泼，所以甬道里垃圾成山，混合了污水、畜粪和色情杂志的扉页，散发出恶臭难闻的气息。屋子内部也好不到哪里去。通常一个十几平米的房间里要挤下四五个工人，铁床和地铺以一种堆砌的姿态放置在角落，墙壁斑斑驳驳，处处剥落。这里的大部分居民都在附近的装配厂或者钢铁厂上班，一周的工资大约能只在麦迪逊大道买一杯卡布奇诺。酗酒者、妓女、目不识丁的黑人、德国或者爱尔兰移民、瘾君子和逃犯蜷缩在街角、游荡在街头各自营生，快乐时也偶尔会唱些本土民歌。

美/国把英/国的话当作了对纽约的赞颂。

“三次颠覆纽约未果之后你终于肯说出一句表扬的话了，我超感动的，谢谢。”

“我才没有在表扬你，乖男孩，你自己看看你身后那堵墙。”英/国笑着说。这种神情给美/国造成了精神层面上的压迫。他不情不愿地把目光从英/国身上移开，然后转过身去。

他正对着酒吧内堂的侧墙，墙上贴满了乱七八糟的海报。一些下层的陈年纸片已经泛黄并且染上酒渍或者血渍，一些上层的还很新鲜，但景象骇人。他看见了情色女郎和她在布鲁克林的住址，新式自行车广告，罢工和暴力镇压，几年前报道总统选举的报纸，低水平政治发言比如“西边没有地了”“欢迎夏威夷”“低关税，高自由”“1776的美利坚，1898的古巴”和一句不知道哪个混蛋涂的“America go f**k yourself”，看得他心惊肉跳。但他在英/国的逼视之下只把一张写着“战争终将摧毁我们”的纸片撕了下来。这种言论触怒了他，或者可能会触怒英/国。保险起见美国男孩作出了一副可怜的样子，这种表情简直可以用伤心欲绝来形容了。

英/国差点没笑岔气。片刻之后他从靠背椅上直起身子，恐吓似地拍了拍美/国的肩，正色道：“当你的人民讨厌你的时候，这块大陆上某个隐秘的角落就会生出一个新的意识体。大多数情况下我们能扼杀他，但他终究是这个世界上最想要你的命的人。美/利/坚，注意安全。”

“什么？”美/国从盛满了麦芽酒的玻璃瓶另一侧瞪他，“你在说什么鬼话——我不相信你。”

“你看，你总是不信任我，我们怎么交流？你以为你是怎么被选中的，美利坚的天定命运吗？”

“是你选中了我，”美/国大胆地说，“而且你不必为我操心，英/国。想要你的命的人已经从曼哈顿排队排到新泽西了，你怎么就不明白呢？”

英/国变了脸色。“你应该听我的劝，阿尔弗雷德，你今年几岁了？”

“……好吧。我听你一次，但你最好说点有水平的话出来。”

“人民可能会劫持你，你不相信吗？”英/国神叨叨地说，“你是没见过上世纪中叶的伦敦。Five Points再怎么糟糕，也比不上我的伦敦东区。”本来到这里就可以刹住了，但他继续说：“没人给本工业革命先驱示范怎么给煤矿提纯，怎么控制排放，怎么城市建设……资本的原始积累都是这么残忍的吗？很多变革就这么来了，真让我措手不及。当然，这仍然无法否认大/英/帝/国在当时和现在都是……”

救命，他又开始吹嘘他的帝国荣光了。美/国差点打翻了他的酒。他想说“我就是那个成功劫持了英/格/兰的人，你有什么高见”，但他觉得在这个英美关系的历史性时刻还是不要挑衅英/国为妙。于是他顺从地说：“我知道，我知道。你的东区盛景我清楚得很。”

“你什么时候去过？”英/国中断了叙述。

“……五十年代。”

“五十年代你不是只来过世界博览会，而且跟我在一起吗？”

“你记得真清楚，英/国。”美/国感到由衷的快乐，“但我要向你道歉。我没告诉你，偷偷溜去过一次。”

英/国皱起了眉毛。这是一个危险的信号，他现在把目光移到了天花板的吊灯上，像是在思考1850年英/格/兰眼前里的世界和跟一个北美乡巴佬厮混的理由。“……谢谢你光临我的黑暗旧世界，但下次你要是再擅自出入我家，我可要指控你侵犯别国领土主权噢。”有什么事情触怒了他，他拔高了声调吼道：“——说到这个，扑克怎么还没拿过来，老板？”

“别说了，”美/国扯扯他的袖子让他平复心情，“我们喝酒，英/国。20世纪快乐。”

他斟满了酒，但英/国浑身都洋溢着“20世纪不快乐”的消极情绪。于是他端起酒杯碰了碰英/国的空杯子。

“敬自由。”

英/国受了冒犯似的把酒瓶磕在桌子上，哐当响了一声。“敬秩序。”

“敬世界和平。”他又说。

美/国盯着他思考了一会儿，英/国紧张地准备反击。但男孩举杯一饮而尽，回答得浪漫极了，锤到了英/格/兰的心脏后方。

“我们只要爱不要和平。”

2  
美/国想起了很多以前的事情。他想念起了亚瑟.柯克兰既不向他出口硬币，也不让他设立银行的旧日子，这些政策一度让他的货币流通遭受挫折。

他在荒凉的童年时代有幸造访伦敦，英/国跟这个殖民地一起在海上漂了三个月，早就看腻了他的脸，脚一沾地就不见踪影，于是蓝眼睛的北美男孩只能一个人跑到泰晤士街吃布丁，到河岸街打牌，到七星盘的花鸟市场搜罗有金狮和独角兽标志的小物什，直到花光身上的最后一分钱。他坐着朗埃克街的四轮马车，有幸看到伦敦的绞刑现场，在围观者蜂拥而上、犯了无名之罪的人蹬腿咽气的那一刻意识到自己体内流着暴动者的血。有时英/国能及时赶到解救他，有时不能，直到有朝一日绳套也挂在了他们的脖子上，鞭子一般抽打着他们的心，震碎了四周的空气。

独立之后除了外交照会他就再也没有造访伦敦的正当理由了。英/国一看见他就头痛而他相信美利坚的天定命运，最首要的就是拥有避免和欧洲的烂人烂事纠缠的能力。所以他以120码的速度向西海岸逃，而且不欢迎任何人来打扰。只有在技术窃取的时候他才会很想念英/国，当他也想搭上工业革命的顺风车，却连最基本的纺织都做不好，也意识到自己再也无人请教的时候。

不过阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯自有解决方法，比如溜到英格兰张贴秘密告示，重金悬赏人们到新大陆推广纺织技术、修建运河和造船技术。比如窃取一些先进的生产体制。比如溜到伦敦策划一次偶遇，证明英/国被自己抛弃之后活得糟糕透了，证明这个国家再也没有人能奴役他，而他身处这个城市也本性自由。

他在五十年代实施他的阴谋，穿着工装本想跟着一辆装满了棉花的马车溜进工业区，却被两个配合默契的、实施偷盗的男孩吸引了注意力。随后他意识到四周充斥着微小的罪行，混乱的生存状态却组成了宏观的井然有序，这种景象迷惑住了他，整个美利坚的正义感全部被抹杀了。一群鹅过路的时候他因为避让不及而被赶鹅的人呵斥了几句，差点跟一群红灯区的流氓起了纠纷。下午开始降雾，他在雾中目睹几个罪犯被扭送到法庭，白色假发的法官把木锤敲得哐当响，法律文书的落款仍然是“以女王的名义”。从法庭走出来之后在这迷宫一般的城市就什么都看不见了。

这是一幅浪漫而骇人的景象，刻在了他的心上。他看见山峦一般的烟囱房顶上支棱出来，源源不断向城市上空鼓出焦黑的煤烟。泰晤士的河水凝滞，巷弄中充斥着未净化的硫的味道和机械锈蚀的味道，工业的余烬随风鸣翔，落在行人的肩头之后化成了雪。运煤船在港口之间穿梭，船身被熏得看不出原本的颜色。机器的尖啸、马车压过路面的颠簸、教堂嘶哑的钟声和监工对码头工的嘶吼，混合着脚下的污水，纵横成一条贫病交加的河流。

他看见五六岁的和十五六岁的孤儿或者遗腹子被勾结的教会、企业、犯罪团伙相互收容贩卖，打包输送到穷凶极恶的工厂。幸运一些的能跟着私人做所谓学徒的仆人，更多的只是在流水线上重复着机械的工作，食宿待遇堪比牲畜。他看见伦敦人为了追求美感而把烟囱修得越来越窄仄，强迫身躯娇小的孩子为他们清扫。这些扫烟囱的的孩子在街上奔跑呼叫，在烟囱管道中灼伤皮肤、摧毁脏腑，最终在二十岁之前燃尽他们的生命。他看见每一个金色色块后面都栖居着一个人的尸骨，美丽的东西和贫穷共生共死。绝望的人偷盗、淫乱，斗殴者叫嚣街头，而很多流浪者像他一样无路可走。阿尔弗雷德无处可走。

幸好他逃离了这个帝国。美/国感到心碎。英/国迟早会这样对待他，或者一直都是这样对待他的。这不是一个星光璀璨的城市也不是他的归属，他希望自己永远都不要走上英/国的老路。

3  
“我告诉你一个秘密，亚瑟，”美/国努力想把话题从欧洲文武双全的斗争上引开，“这个牌子的酒，在酒瓶底部刻了纽约的城市规划地图，你难道不想看看吗？”

“什么意思？”

“如果你从瓶口看进去，你能看见20世纪。”美/国把手肘撑在桌面上，前倾着身体，他想离英/国近一点。“前提是你要先把酒喝完。”

“你想骗我喝酒，该死的阿尔弗雷德。”英/国皱起了眉毛，但他正在把酒往杯子里倒了。那瓶酒见底之后，他眯起一只眼睛把瓶身倒了过来，绿眼睛由于某种光的效应被染上棕色。“Bottled in Virginia……好的。这里光线太暗了，我什么都看不清楚。”

然后他摇摇头。“在纽约贫民窟跟我谈20世纪......返璞归真，你真是端正了自己的位置，阿尔弗雷德。”

“我希望我们能多关注未来的事情，我的意思是，我们的未来。”美/国的声音有点发抖，没有人知道他为什么紧张得不行，“你听我说，我——”

“贫民窟没有未来。”英/国撇开了他，“他们只有正在流逝的此时此刻，和可以用来吹嘘的历史故事，在这个苦难即是财富的世界上，看不见宏观的转折。他们把自己陷入庸常的小事，被一些思维惯性或者感情轻易蒙蔽，从而失去主动权……和一些比主动权更珍贵的东西。”

“这让你感到压力了吗？”美/国说。现在他的声音不再发抖了。一个珍贵的机会溜走了。

英/国不再看他。“……有一点。变化确实太大了。”他举起手在空中比划了一下，“我跟你说，纽约以前，一个小渔村，这么宽，这么长，房子很矮，站到椅子上就可以摸到房顶，我就把你放到房顶上去砌砖。1776年我收复曼哈顿……入城的时候我看见一个女人，她从旗杆上降下并踩踏大陆军的邦联旗，升起联合王国国旗。你猜我当时在想什么？”

在这个禁忌话题上他说得流畅极了，这说明他醉得不轻。他顿了一下，像坐扶手椅一样把头向后仰，却又因为椅背不够高而不得不直起身来。美/国绷紧了身体。

“我想，人民不可能背弃我。如果他们背弃我，请另择明主，我毕生不会执行让我蒙羞的决定。”

美/国很想把杯子里的酒泼到他脸上让他闭嘴，但英/国随即表扬纽约现在很漂亮，于是男孩决定暂时原谅他，毕竟这个世界上想惩罚他的人太多了，用不着美/国亲自动手。他听了一会儿，忍不住伸手去抢英/国手里的酒瓶，再这么下去这个人就要开始滋生事端了。他劝告说：“老年人稍微节制点吧，非要喝得神志不清被那些爱尔兰人扒光才高兴吗？”

“噢，那你的爱尔兰人真是凶残得很。”

“不应该是——你的爱尔兰人吗！”美/国气急败坏地说。英/国死死抓着酒瓶不松手。

“是吗？这个时候你承认他们是我的了？”他用手背抹了一下眼睛，然后在松开酒瓶之后，抓住了美/国的手。“你不是恨不得撇清跟我的所有关系吗，阿尔弗雷德？你不是说一个欧洲国家永远不能被美洲接纳吗？20世纪你也要继续这样做吗？”

“听着，”美/国感到受辱，“你是唯一一个老欧洲收到纽约的邀请，在这个世纪结束之前和我聚会的人，但我不知道你为什么非要把它搞砸不可。”他甩开了英/国，“你说你想来贫民窟，我以为纽约的富人区让你感到难过，我试着去理解你，所以我答应了你。但你现在在这里，跟我说这些我一辈子也不想听的话，英/国——”

英/国笑个不停。“我并不感到荣幸。我以为你要跟我说的还是那些陈词滥调，你的美洲后院，太平洋和自由贸易，附赠一些隐性的威胁。但我不感兴趣，真的。”

“不。”美/国否认，“我想说的是另外一件事情，和我们的国家无关。但你的脑子里全是欧洲的破事，我连表白心迹的权利都没有。”

英/国一时间不知道该怎么作答。他的眼里燃起一线希望，但这种希望夹杂着恐惧，掐灭了他们的谈话，让两人各自陷入沉默。为了掩饰消极情绪，英国又掏出了烟和上衣口袋里的怀表，即使他正对着一个挂钟，钟声已经响了五次，预示着一个历史转折点的降临。他咬紧了下唇，把怀表倒扣在桌面上。

“你当然有，美/利/坚。你言论自由。”

“这不是一个好的时机了。”美/国往杯子里倒了最后一点酒，“有点……晚了。”他沉默了一会儿，又说：“实际上很多事情都有点晚了，比如我和你的相遇。”

“我觉得不晚。”英/国试着反驳他，却被哽咽住了。

“我觉得再晚一个世纪都是可行的，当我对于帝国治理更成熟，能画出一幅让你永远满意的蓝图的时候……”

他用手背抹了一下眼睛，有什么东西干脆地从那里掉了下来，一个关于英/国的隐喻藏在了烟幕之后。这种景象百年一遇，看得美/国心惊胆战，这个帝国内敛的不稳定和脆弱已经暴露在他面前了。

“我就不会像当时那么做。”

爱尔兰人开始实施他们的阴谋。一个棕色头发的男人走到他们旁边，把两瓶开了盖的酒磕在桌子上，哑着嗓子邀请两人跟他去邻桌玩德州扑克。英/国欣然接受，离开时怀表从上衣口袋里掉出来，美/国的反应慢了一拍，让它摔在地上碎了。

“我会把你抓到伦敦的工厂里做童工，一周工资只付6先令。于是你走投无路，扫烟囱肺结核而死。”

4  
五十年代的美/利/坚站在一个冶铁的熔炉旁边，看着熔炉里面和上空的金色烟雾，喷口喷出的热浪和铁器敲打的声音不断侵袭着他的身体。工厂里的大多数工人都去了隔壁的餐厅做祈祷，监工也不知去向，他正在抓住这个空档溜到生产线上去，有几个孩子因为受罚加班，还在用铁钳拨弄炉中的炭火。

美/国踮着脚尖跳过地上小山堆似的机器零件、工具和纺织物。他猫着腰在工作台之间穿梭，厂房尽头挂着一张圣母像。当他走路的声音终于惊动了那几个孩子，让他们扭过脏兮兮的脸不知所措地看着这个年轻人的时候，他笑了起来，把食指放到嘴唇上，做出了噤声的手势。

“听着，我想请你们帮我一个忙，”他一边说一边从包里拿出图纸，这个背包已经装满了他在英格兰四处搜刮来的东西了，“如果有人发现我，就说我在隔壁的皮革厂第一天上班，不小心走错了地方……作为交换我给你们酬劳。”

他正想把纸钞递给对方的时候厂房的门砰的一声开了。监工走进来呵斥他们，背后跟着一小群黑西装高礼帽的男人，美/国吓得僵在了原地。他听见监工喊了几句之后就开始给这些体面的来客赔笑脸，孩子们挨了一闷棍之后转过身继续工作，资本家们背着手远远地看着他们，偶尔互相交谈。美/国想从侧门溜走，但一些交谈的内容和一个声音，穿过机器的轰鸣深深地刺痛了他，让他如恐惧浇灌头顶，痉挛不断，再也无法挪动脚步。

“我以私人身份入股，因为政府克扣我的工资，而我无法离开我的岗位……”他在谈笑声中看见那个男人取下礼帽露出一头金发，举起手指向工人们的方向，绿眼睛对上了他的目光，“就像你们克扣他们的工资，而他们无法离开他们的阶级一样。”

拜这身工装和灰头土脸的样子所赐，英/国盯着他看了两秒但没有认出他，然后无动于衷地移开了目光。这群权贵阶级穿过厂房走向对面的街道，美/国贴着墙根站，低头看着他们一个个从面前经过。当他的前宗主国最后一个走过他旁边，像最擅长做的那样再一次忽略了他，向着窗外的丝绸黄金海而不是离自己近在咫尺的爱慕者的时候，美/国透支了未来五十年所有的勇气颤声喊了一句：“站住。”

成功与失败，怯懦与勇敢，旧秩序与新世界，无能之辈与旷世英才，一生不能承受的恩怨星辰一般在他眼前闪烁，追光逐年地呼啸而过。

监工的棍子差点就要落在他身上了。但英/国被挽留下来，制止住了四周急着要惩罚逾矩行为的人。他感兴趣地打量着美/国，美/国几乎以为他要跟自己握手，但对方只是掏出了怀表，看完时间之后整理了一下左手的袖口，当他的手沿膝垂落下来的时候，上等纺织品下面露出一截苍白的手腕。

“8点了，做完工作就应该回家，小先生。”

“我的家在西方。”阿尔弗雷德的声音抖得不像话，因此英/国也听不出来他饱受诟病的发音了。

人们以为他说的是西区，发出了一阵嘲笑，这些刻薄的语言让阿尔弗雷德产生了冲上去揪住英/国的领子，剥下他楚楚的衣冠露出丑恶嘴脸的冲动。但英/国眨了眨眼睛，认真对待了他的话。“我深感意外。但我认同你的观点，向西走不失为走出困境的一个方法。你是威尔士人吗？”

“朴茨茅斯，先生。”他想的是新罕布什尔的朴茨茅斯，在英格兰是一个有着红色砖瓦建筑的小海港。英/国微笑了一下，十指在胸前扣紧了。

“伦敦比起朴茨茅斯，或者世界上的其他城市，都要好吧？”

“是的。”

“你是跟你的家人一起来的伦敦，还是一个人来的？”

“我曾经有一个兄长，”阿尔弗雷德刻薄地说，“但我们不再联系了，因为他已经偏离了自己的道路。”

他紧紧盯着英/国，希望能从对方那双晦暗的绿眼睛里看出一点端倪，证明他们是仍然铭记着历史、并为此感到痛心的。但英/国只是说了句“无意冒犯”，并没有太多受到触动的样子。

“没关系，只要他不是出海去殖民地做了水手，你在英格兰总是可以碰得到他的，说不定那时候就今非昔比了……”他露出一副有很多故事可讲的神情，正了正他的高礼帽。“所以，加油好好干，英格兰所有人都和你一样拼命工作。先把投票权和代表权挣到手。你肯定没有投票权吧？”

“在你这里，从来没有过。”他吸了一下鼻子，揉眼睛的时候把更多的煤灰蹭到了脸上。众人对他的反应感到莫名其妙。

“该死的代议制，”英/国笑了起来，看向他面目各异的朋友，仿佛他和阿尔弗雷德的对话只是为了增加谈资，连体恤民情都算不上。“这个国家的政治已经被精英寡头团体控制了，我们还称之为民主保险舱。”

他想了想，又说：“不过，这个也确实称得上保险舱……是我们这些人的保险舱。”他不再弯腰和他的员工说话，接过了监工手里的公文包准备向门外走，其他黑西装的人也纷纷笑着挪动脚步。看见这幅景象，一团火烧到了阿尔弗雷德的心脏。

“你也和我们一样努力吗，先生？”他不顾众人的警告迈出一步，一边伸手去抓英/国的肩膀一边大声喊道，“你在为人民谋福祉，或者克扣他们应得的幸福为自己敛财这两件事情上，也和我们一样努力吗？”

英/国僵住了脚步，回头震肃地看着他。阿尔弗雷德在棍子猛地打到他的脸上，尝到自己嘴里血腥的味道之前说出了下面的话。

“我以为你和他们是不一样的……”他感到有人在背后反扭住了他的双手，靴尖踢进了他的膝窝，那幅虚化的圣母像坠入了他的思想，但他已经无力思考了。“你为什么要把自己彻底活成一个商人，一个政客，连爱后面都有黑幕，当我还希望在你身上找到这个民族最基本的善良的时候，只要你露出哪怕一点点悔恨，我就能马上原谅你——而不是拖曳着罪行一路走下去？”

“我能问你的姓氏吗？”英/国伸出手想去搀扶他，但半路又收了回去。

美/国吐出一口血，回答了他。

“我认识不少姓琼斯的人。这是一个不错的姓氏，”英/国点点头，低头看着半跪在地上的美/国被监工扭送出门，“我不介意今晚少看一会儿报纸。我认同你的勇气，琼斯先生。有些事情是谈不上礼数的，当你想到他，看见他，心情迫切到就这么付诸行动了，这是对的。在上天给我们的本就不多的美好时光里，英格兰人还需要多一点这种奋不顾身的精神。”

5  
英/国接连输了六盘。当交出钱包里最后一枚英镑也不能偿付赌注时，这正中了肇事者的下怀。美/国知道他的贫民窟子民不可能不出老千，但出于某种原因他就站在原地看着英/国掉进陷阱，或者自愿掉进陷阱，两个人都陷入了各自的迷梦。

可是他现在后悔了。七八个爱尔兰醉汉带着一种饥饿的神情包围上来，他们黑色的影子在地上连成一片，堵住了英/国的出路。美/国听见指关节摩擦的声音，他肩胛骨的肌肉在一瞬间紧绷并疼痛起来，酒吧陷入可怖的寂静。人们醉生梦死的目光凝聚在他们身上，毫不掩饰对械斗的渴望。

——“人民可能会劫持你，甚至背弃你，你不相信吗？”

他现在可以理解了。英/国说的总是对的。

英/国看起来还没搞清楚自己的处境。他环顾了一周，被闪着寒光的刀尖和黑眼睛包围，汗水从他的额头滚落下来，打湿了束领领口。他不清醒的绿眼睛迷失在视平线之外，比起应付眼前的危机，更像是在回忆光荣孤立的漫长生命中，某一次被群起而攻之的经历。

“你帮他们还是帮我？”他扭过头瞟了一眼美/国，“你可以顺水推舟地跟你的子民把我揍一顿，作为这一百年来所有混账事的报复。”

“你抽鸦片抽傻了吗？我帮你——你怎么就不明白呢，亚瑟？”美/国去抓他的手，这次轮到英/国甩开了他。他捋开挡住视线的刘海，皮肤因为温度太高泛着红色，因为隐忍恐惧而发抖。他已经无法承受酒精或者其他什么事物的重量了。

“等等，”那个棕色头发的爱尔兰人动作粗暴地拦住他，咧开嘴露出一口黄牙，腰间挂着短刀，平价衬衫下的皮肤呈现出灰色。“听你的口音，莫非你来自伦敦？”

“你还有点见识，”英/国伸出左脚勾过一把凳子，像海盗劫掠财宝一般轻慢地踩了上去。“你们离开这个世界上最优秀的国家，因为你们没有资格享受这里的繁华。你们和整个欧洲的糟粕一起被输入到所谓的西部边疆，所有旧有的身份都被磨灭了，那些大不列颠赐予你们的、阻止你们行尽苟且之事的旧身份……”

“你胆敢再说一次。”

“好啊。你们这些沐浴在大不列颠的荣光之下却跑来美国行尽苟且之事……”

那个爱尔兰人的表情在一瞬间扭曲了。他把刀哐当一声丢在地上，抄起一根断成两截的椅子腿就跳起来向英/国砸了过去。一声闷响之后他们扭打在一起，人群开始沸腾。

“伦敦，伦敦！”他发出亡命之徒的哭叫，不要命的样子简直像要把英/国置于死地，“压迫了爱尔兰400年的伦敦！你不得好死！”

英/国手无寸铁。美/国冲上去抢爱尔兰人手里的木棍，木棍尖的一侧已经沾上了不知谁的血液。其他几个爱尔兰人显然没有预料到这种状况的发生。他们只是想抢劫而已，但一个已经被压迫多年的、走投无路的穷人，一个面对权贵已经把头一低再低以至于退无可退的阶级，当他们的怨恨终于到达一个临界点，销毁了所有的爱与忠诚的时候，就山洪决堤一般再也不能被谁抵挡了。历史证明过这个道理，也将在未来无数次地证明，只要英/国还拥有正在流逝的此时此刻，看见酒吧的躯壳在扭打和叫骂之中颤动，他向这块大陆批量输出的糟粕终将在某一天反噬他，Five Points贫民窟天花板上的吊灯会见证这一切，直到被不知谁掏出的火器一枪贯穿，掉下来摔了个粉碎。

6  
他最终给了那几个烧煤的孩子几张去美国的船票。“向西走是走出困境的方法，”他说，但并不奢望这些旧秩序的奠基石、已经被压迫到麻木的人能听懂他的话。他带着对英格兰的所有爱恨回到新大陆，动情地投入到工业化，城镇化和奴隶制的抗争中去，伦敦发生的小插曲永远刻在了他的心上，时刻警告着他。他祝他的英/国平安喜乐，而美/国永远不会沦落到这个地步。如果说美利坚肩负着什么使命，或者终将肩负什么使命的话——他希望他能代替这个世界找到一条出去的路。

可是进入镀金时代之后，由于某种不可抗力，他迅速地向英国的轨道驶去了。当铁路横贯了他的国家，大机器生产榨取底层人民，钢铁和石油被寡头垄断、被政治勾结，空壳公司操纵选票的时候，他邀请英/国来到他的土地上。英/国看着充斥着高楼大厦、车流和人流的街景，一边说着恭维话一边扭头看了看他，美/国吐出的烟遮蔽了他的表情。片刻之后，他们同时从对方的眼睛里看见了惋惜。

如果你能走农村乌托邦的道路。英/国喃喃地说。这是我的一个隐秘的梦想，当我不再拥有安宁的机会的时候，我是想在你身上实现的。但你也抛弃了他，当然。我没有资格再说这样的话了。

我很后悔。他说。

7  
人群将他们拉开。英/国被美/国抱在怀里，身体兴奋而屈辱地颤抖，肌肉紧绷着随时准备迎接下一轮进攻。爱尔兰人被他的同伴们锁住胳膊，血液沿着他的发丝流下来。他向他嘶吼，仿佛要把英/国拆吞入腹，一个人的一生中很难得达到这种程度的愤怒。“我的父母死在伦敦！我的兄弟死在伦敦！”

“你总有一天会得到惩罚的，伦敦！伟大的，永不日落的英国！爱尔兰会获得自由、印度会获得自由，你所有的殖民地都会背弃你，就像当年弃你而去的美国一样！”

美/国觉得这个爱尔兰人肯定要被英/国掐死了。他吓得松了手，英/国挣脱了他的钳制，但这个帝国竟然噤了声，过了很久都站在原地不动。美/国看见他举起手，用手掌底部用力抹了一下自己的颧骨，一道血痕留在了他的脸上，衬得那双绿眼睛里也落了红色。他的头发湿透了黏在额头上，嘴里不停地喘着粗气，所有人都在等待他的回复，但过了一会儿，他连一个感叹词都没有说出口。

美/国看见他无处安放的手。刚才的灯光太刺眼了，他没有注意到——吊灯被摧毁之后他可以看清楚了，英/国那只抹过眼睛的手掌上湿了一片。美/国的心一片冰凉。

爱尔兰人抢走了英/国身上所有的财物，包括钱包、戒指、手绢、领带、羊绒衫和西装外套。只有当他们捡起已经损坏的怀表时英/国表示了反抗，说那个和他的命一样重要。

在英国和美国都从未得到过善待的爱尔兰人抽出怀表夹层里的照片，看了一眼上面偏分刘海的蓝眼睛男人，然后把怀表抛回他的脚下，把酒杯里残存的液体往他的脸上泼下去了。

美/国在这个世纪末想说但没有说出来，想做但没有做出来的事情，他的人民替他完成了。

钟声敲了六下，酒吧老板下了逐客令。美/国把英/国的胳膊架在自己的肩膀上，扶着他走回Five Points的街道。于此同时，各色营生的人正带着烟火气回到贫民窟，家灯在四周一盏盏亮起，光影之下一些灰烬被风吹来又吹走。他们听见破损的地方生出争吵和谈笑，窄巷里的穷人紧贴着身体而过的时候低声说着他们听不懂的语言。英/国冷得发抖，美/国把自己的外套给了他，站在街道中央凝视彼此的时候，他们谁都不知道该往哪里去了。

只有他们才是真正的贫民，在这个苦难即是财富的世界上，陷入庸常的小事，看不见宏观的转折。他们只是一个伟大事业中的小角色，哪有力量改变历史的洪流。

“你刚才想对我说的事情，现在可以说了吗？”英/国把手从美/国的怀里抽出来，向后退了一步看着他。那双含着泪水的绿眼睛在夜色之中熠熠生辉。

“我想问你，”美/国哽了一下，“……能否看得见20世纪的路。”

“我看不见。”英/国茫然地看着隐于黑暗的街道尽头，一些人正在远处来回，“但你会跟我一起走吧？”

美/国向他的方向迈了一步，内心挣扎着是否要伸手去抱他。

“即使这条路上有吃人的怪兽吗？”他喟叹了一声，“你有什么底气觉得我会这么做？”

“你嘴上说的是决不重蹈我的覆辙，但你已经在这条路上走到这个地步了，”英/国若有所思地说，“我觉得这不是一件必然导致悲剧的事情……英格兰人还缺少一点奋不顾身的精神，这是曾经的一个英国人告诉我的。我们制造出一片光就投下一片阴影，当我处于光的正中间的时候，四周的一切就都是黑色的了。我必须正视我的错误。只要再多给我一些时间，让我慢慢想清楚。而且——”他深吸一口气，吐出来的时候脸上有了笑意，“至少在我和你之间，有些事情不再被称作阻碍了。让我们把话说开，阿尔弗雷德。”

他呵出一口白气，裹紧了美/国的外套，一时间绿眼睛里炽烈如火。教堂的钟声鸣响，时代更迭的车轮正从他的心上缓慢碾过。

“你会跟上来惩罚我，你会吗？”

美/国站在原地，看着他转身隐入人流。当他的身影穿过贫穷、罪恶和断壁残垣并停留在最后一个拐角的时候，美/国忍不住挪动脚步，向着他，从贫民窟的苦难中崛起并奔跑向一个不确定但也不脆弱的未来。

END.


End file.
